The Ugly Truth
by The Black Rosette
Summary: Zero realises how it will always be, and that he and Yuki, truly have no future.  Oneshot


"You betrayed me Yuki!" Kaname hissed.  
>"But Kaname…" Yuki protested, Zero was her friend and she loved him dearly. Zero had apologised for everything, for saying he'd kill her and all the purebloods. He'd still been angry about Yuki being a vampire, but things were different now; he'd moved on, accepted it.<br>"Yuki, last time you saw Zero he threatened to kill you; and me for that matter!"  
>"But he didn't mean it!" Yuki shrieked. <em>Well at least not about me anyway, <em>Yuki thought.  
>"Yuki, he meant it. Of course he did. Zero is what he is now because of a pureblood! He is like this because of our kind Yuki, he hates us for that!" Kaname yelled.<br>"No!" Yuki yelled; tears streamed down her face as she ran down out of the room. She ran down the corridor and down the stairs. She burst through the front door. There he was; Zero. He looked alarmed to see Yuki in such distress.  
>"Yuki!" He called and rushed over to her. Yuki threw her arms around Zero and held him close.<br>"He was horrible Zero. He was angry and horrible," Yuki sobbed.  
>"Some things really don't ever change," Zero muttered under his breath. Yuki looked up at Zero.<br>"What?" She asked.  
>"Nothing, don't worry," Zero told her.<br>"Yuki!" Kaname roared, bursting through the front door. "Stay away from him!"  
>"No! You can't make me Kaname!" Yuki yelled as she clung to Zero. Kaname grabbed Yuki from behind and pulled her away from Zero. Kaname pushed Yuki behind his back.<br>"Get out of here Zero! Never come back!" Kaname roared.  
>"Don't listen to him Zero!" Yuki screamed. Kaname pushed Yuki to the ground. Yuki landed with a thump. She gasped, the impact had winded her.<br>"Don't hurt her!" Zero roared at Kaname.  
>"I would never hurt Yuki, Zero; unlike you," Kaname hissed. Zero charged at Kaname like a bull, knocking him sideways. Kaname roared in disgust and threw Zero off him.<br>Yuki's scream rattled through the courtyard.  
>"No, Kaname stop! Zero, please don't!" She sobbed.<br>"It's too late Yuki. This ends now!" Kaname hissed. He ran at Zero, pushing him to the ground with a thump. Zero fought back, he pushed Kaname off him and reached for his gun, Bloody Rose. Kaname slammed into his side again.  
>Yuki watched in horror as the two men she loved tried to kill each other. If only she could stop them. Yuki sobbed harder and harder. What if they killed each other? What if she never got to hold either of them ever again? The thought was almost unbearable.<br>"Why does it have to be this way Zero?" Kaname yelled as they fought.  
>"Because you took her from me! I love Yuki, but she does not return my affections. It's all because of you!" Zero hissed. Kaname froze in shock. Zero had never expressed such feelings of affection for Yuki, were they real?<br>Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose and pointed it at Kaname. His fingers gripped the trigger, he began to tighten his index finger over the trigger; but then it hit him. If he shot Kaname, Yuki would never love him. Zero could never win. It would always be Kaname. Always.  
>Zero dropped to the ground sobbing.<br>"Yuki," he whispered. "Yuki, I love you, I'm so, so sorry." He dropped the Bloody Rose and put his head in his hands, he then just sat there in the middle of the courtyard sobbing.  
>"Yuki," he whispered again.<br>Kaname decided to take advantage of the weakness Zero was showing; he smacked Zero in the head. Zero's body lifted from the ground, before the weight of gravity slammed him onto the hard, stone ground of the courtyard. Zero's head was the first thing to make contact.  
>Kaname strode towards Yuki away from Zero. He grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled her back into the mansion. Yuki didn't dare look back at Zero with Kaname is such a foul mood.<br>Zero lay on the cold, hard ground. He could hear the blood thumping in his ears, and his head was ringing. He slowly reached up with his hand to touch where it most hurt on his head. His fingers felt warm and wet when he touched them to his head. He brought his shaking hand into view, he felt sick when he saw the crimson red dripping from his fingertips. Zero didn't dare breathe through his nose now, the smell was overpowering. So there he lay in the middle of the courtyard, with his head bleeding. Tears slid down Zero's face, Yuki would never love him, not even now. Not even after he had not killed Kaname, after he'd let Kaname hit him; No Zero was sure Yuki would never love him.


End file.
